Mi historia fue una mentira
by Lalitwilight
Summary: Isabella Swan creyó vivir en un mundo lleno de seres como vampiros y hombres lobos... pero ¿Qué sucedería si todo es una mentira de Edward? ¿Qué sucedería si el mundo es normal, pero lleno de tecnología como para jugar con la vida y los recuerdos de una persona? ¿Qué pasará con Isabella al despertar? ¿ Por qué Edward quiso incluirse en la vida falsa de Isabella?
1. Chapter 1

_**Isabella Swan creyó vivir en un mundo lleno de seres como vampiros y hombres lobos, pero... ¿Qué sucedería si todo es una mentira de Edward? ¿Qué sucedería si el mundo es normal, pero lleno de tecnología como para jugar con la vida y los recuerdos de una persona?**_

 ** _¿Qué pasará con Isabella al despertar? ¿ Por qué Edward quiso incluirse en la vida falsa de Isabella?_**

 ** _¿Cual es la verdadera vida de Isabella Swan y de Edward Cullen?_**

* * *

 **Espero que les guste el primer capítulo de esta historia. Es mía, la publiqué en la sala Cullen hace unos años, pero decidí editarla y subirla a acá:)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 ** **POV Bella:****

Todo en mi vida era absolutamente perfecto. Tenía toda una eternidad para para vivir junto a Edward y Rennesmee y el resto de los Cullen, mi familia.

Jamás pensé que esto me fuese a ocurrir, pero tenía que admitir que tenía demasiada suerte. Realmente valió la pena todo lo que Edward y yo pasamos para poder estar juntos al final. Aunque, seguía en mí la preocupación, el miedo de que los Vulturis vinieran a buscarnos de nuevo, eso no me impedía ser feliz.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que tuvimos un enfrentamiento con ellos y logramos convencerlos de que mi hija era mitad humana, mitad vampiro, en pocas palabras, que no representaba una amenaza para nuestra especie.

Ah... Nuestra especie. Me encantaba poder considerarme como una vampira. Yo había nacido para serlo y para estar con el amor de mi existencia.

-¿En que tanto piensas?- me preguntó Edward. Ambos estábamos sentados en el sofá de nuestra hermosa cabaña, esperando a que nuestra hija saliera de su habitación para mostrarnos el conjunto que usaría para salir con sus amigas. Ella era una adicta a la moda gracias a Alice y Rosalie-. Deberías dejarme leer tu mente...

-Estoy pensando en nuestra vida- respondí.- Todo es... perfecto

-No todo- masculló.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No me gusta que Nessie crezca tan rápido. Sé que estará con nosotros siempre, pero Jacob comenzará a fijarse en ella como mujer

-¡Te escuché!- le gritó Rennesmee desde su cuarto. Me eché a reír.

-Pues puede que tengas razón- dije-. Nessie ya tiene un aspecto de diecisiete años

-Pero solo tienes tres- resopló Edward-. Creo que debo recordarselo al chucho

-¡Papá, no le digas así a Jake!- exclamó mi hija saliendo de su habitación. Realmente se veía linda con su ropa pero a la vez sencilla-. Además tengo tres años con tres meses, pero no los aparento

-Eso no me importa, señorita- le dijo su papá, levantándose- Tú eres un bebé aunque tengas aspecto de adolescente e inteligencia de una

-Te ves genial- le sonreí a mi hija y ella me abrazó.

-Gracias mamá, al menos alguien no piensa que soy muy menor

-Oh, si eres muy menor hija- dije soltándola y mirándola a los ojos.-. Pero... ¿Qué importa? Tienes el aspecto de casi una adulta, sé que también eres responsable e inteligente

-Te quiero, mami- respondió con voz infantil.

-Yo también, Nessie

-Bueno, mamá, papá, me retiro

Antes de que pudiésemos decirle algo, salió por la puerta dejándome a mi y a Edward solos. Mi marido estaba algo tenso todavía así que pensé en algo para tratar de que se relajara. Me quité mi escudo y le dejé ver lo que pensaba. Él sonrió ante mi idea, me tomó por la cintura; me acercó a él y me besó con desesperación.

A una velocidad inhumana- y muy normal para nosotros- nos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

Cuando estábamos por quitarnos la ropa mi vista comenzó a nublarse. Escuché voces desconocidas y ruidos de hospital. Me sentí extraña de repente, pero estaba tan cansada que no podía asustarme.

-Bella... ¿Qué te ocurre?- gritó Edward mientras me sostenía para que no cayera.

-Tengo... tengo sueño- bostecé.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito dormir- gruñí. Me solté del agarre de Edward y me lancé sobre la cama.

-Bella, tú no necesitas dormir, esto es una broma- se rió nerviosamente- Si no querías hacerlo, me lo hubieras dicho

-Pero es que de verdad tengo sueño- Musité-. Y frió

-¿Cómo es posible?- Me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mi. Me tocó la frente- ¡Bella estás caliente!

-¿Eh?- me levanté bruscamente. El miedo fue más fuerte que el cansancio esta vez.

-Tenemos que llevarte con Carlisle, esto no es normal

-Sí

Ambos salimos de la casa rápidamente. Edward quiso correr pero le pedí que no lo hiciera ya que extrañamente yo no me sentía con energía para correr. No me hizo caso y corrió, llevándome en sus brazos.

Al llegar a la casa todos nos veían alarmados, excepto Emmett, quien nos miraba divertido.

-Eh... aquí no es la recámara nupcial- se rió

Edward ignoró a su hermano y le explicó el problema a su padre quien no pudo encontrar una explicación para esto. Mi esposo me recostó en un sofá.

-Oh cariño ¿qué te ocurre?- me preguntó Esme preocupada. Edward no despegaba la vista de mí, podía notar la agonía en sus ojos.

-No me siento bien, es como si fuese humana y estuviera cansada- respondí.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó Rosalie y todos me miraron a la vez.

Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder y mi familia me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Sus ojos y mejillas!- exclamó Esme.

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestioné, confundida.

-Tus ojos son cafés de nuevo, tus mejillas están rosadas también- me explicó una asustada Alice.

-¿Qué?

-Pareces humana de nuevo- dijo Emmett, boquiabierto.

Jasper me miró con pánico, pero no dijo nada.

De repente esas voces se escucharon de nuevo, incluso con más fuerza que antes.

-¡Isabella, tienes que despertarte!- gritaba un hombre-. Tenemos que desconectarla de esto

-Te dije que no le hicieras esto nunca- chilló una chica

Grité por el horror que sentía. Los sonidos eran muy fuertes y las náuseas me invadían; todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor.

-Bella, reacciona- me suplicó Edward-. Te amo, no me dejes

-Mi hija- logré decir en medio de mi agonía-. Quiero verla

Necesitaba ver a mi niña. No sabía lo que me iba a pasar y tenía que verla. Pasó lo que a mi me pareció una eternidad hasta que ella llegó. Estaba bañada en lágrimas cuando entró a la casa, pero agradecí en mi fuero interno a quien la hubiera llamado.

-¡Mamá!- bramó- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-No lo sé

-Luces diferente- dijo espantada- Te ves enferma, mamá. Tú eres inmortal, ¿qué sucede?

Lo último que vi antes de que el cansancio me venciera, fue el rostro de mi pequeña Rennesmee. Presentía que no volvería a verla nunca, o por lo menos en un buen tiempo.

Quise luchar para salir de la pesada oscuridad que me invadía. Quería despertar y por fortuna lo logré, pero no en el lugar que esperaba. Mi mirada se encontró con una luz blanca y dos preguntas se formularon en mi mente casi de inmediato:

¿Cómo pude morir siendo una vampira?

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

* * *

 **¿Qué irá a pasar? jejeje.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Isabella Swan creyó vivir en un mundo lleno de seres como vampiros y hombres lobos, pero... ¿Qué sucedería si todo es una mentira de Edward? ¿Qué sucedería si el mundo es normal, pero lleno de tecnología como para jugar con la vida y los recuerdos de una persona?**_

 ** _¿Qué pasará con Isabella al despertar? ¿ Por qué Edward quiso incluirse en la vida falsa de Isabella?_**

 ** _¿Cual es la verdadera vida de Isabella Swan y de Edward Cullen?_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **POV Bella:**

Aquella luz blanca hizo que cerrara mis ojos ya que me molestaba demasiado. Entonces comprendí que no estaba muerta y supe que solo me había desmayado; por lo tanto, ahora vería a Edward y todo estaría bien. Claro, Carlisle tendría que encontrar una explicación para lo que me estaba pasando pero eso no me preocupaba ahora.

-Isabella... Isabella- me llamó alguien, una mujer desconocida quien de repente acercó su rostro al mío. Era una chica de tez blanca y ojos verdes.

-¿Quien eres tú?- pregunté con voz ronca.

-¿Ya no me recuerdas?

-No...

-Soy Claire... tu cuñada

-Disculpa- dije, levantándome. Me quedé petrificada al ver que me encontraba en un cuarto de hospital.- Yo... no te... conoz... ¿Dónde rayos estoy?

-Cálmate, Isabella...

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!

-Soy tu cuñada, ya te lo dije

Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor y noté que mi visión ya no era tan buena como antes, que mi corazón latía muy rápido; que mis ojos estaban derramando lágrimas y mi audición ya no era aguda. Además, tenía unas cosas extrañas en mi cabeza que parecían parches.

-¿Soy humana?- cuestioné.

-Si, calma, Isabella

-¿Pero como es posible?- sollocé.- ¿Dónde está Edward y mi hija?

-Por favor tranquilízate. Sé que de momento no vas a entender nada, pero ya lo sabrás, lo prometo, ahora vendrá Edward, él si existe. Acuestate Bella

No pude evitar hacerle caso pues me sentía muy cansada y quería ver a mi marido.

-Por favor explícame que pasa- le supliqué.- Te lo ruego, estoy confundida, no sé que pasa

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta. Era Edward.

-¡Edward!- grité con alegría y él se acercó a mi cama.

-Bella, has despertado- su voz sonaba un poco distinta, menos suave, más humana.

Lo miré con pánico. Sus ojos eran verdes, su piel muchísimo menos pálida y estaba sonrojado; era humano.

-Edward eres humano, ¿qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué no soy vampiro y por qué tampoco lo eres tú?

Edward se sentó a mi lado y me tomó una mano. Su piel era cálida. Aun no me acostumbraba al hecho de que fuese humano.

-Bella, nunca fuiste un vampiro, pero te gustaban mucho. Yo... quise darte la vida que deseabas, por eso no recuerdas esto

-¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Qué nada fue real? ¡Dime que estás bromeando!

-Cálmate, Isabella, poco a poco te explicaré lo que sucede, de verdad, tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma

-No quiero tomarme nada con calma, Edward. Dime que sucede ahora mismo- exigí.

Él no me contestó y solo besó mi mano, lo cual me irritó. No quería responderme.

-No voy a hacerlo, es por tu bien, prefiero que tu misma vayas recordando lo que sucedió, que regreses del todo a la realidad

-¿Es normal que no recuerde nada?- le preguntó Claire a Edward y este asintió

-Si, de momento solo recordara su otra vida

-¿Mi otra vida? ¿A qué te refieres?- intervine.

-Necesitas descansar Bella- recibí por respuesta.

-No, me niego, quiero que me expliques

-¡No!

-¡Dímelo!

-No quieres oírlo

-Entonces dime como regresar con mi familia

-No podrás

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Por qué ellos no existen!- gritó, harto y yo me quedé paralizada, gesto que era bastante natural en mí desde mi conversión.

-¿Qué?

\- Bien, te lo diré porque tú lo pediste. Tú nunca fuiste a Forks, nunca estuviste rodeada de vampiros ni lobos, éstos no existen, simplemente viviste lo que escribiste en esos libros; tu apellido de soltera no es Swan, sino Bursnell y yo no soy ningún vampiro, nena... estás en la vida real ahora. Esta es tu realidad

-¡Cállate!- exclamé y moví mi mano para que me soltara-. No es cierto lo que me dices. Me volví hacia Claire-. Dime que él está bromeando, que mi vida es real

Ella me miró con tristeza.

-No, él habla en serio, esa no era tu vida, esta es tu realidad como Edward dijo

-No puede ser- susurré

Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba arruinado. La vida perfecta que alguna vez tuve desapareció en un instante. De ser una persona con una eternidad para vivir con su perfecta familia pasé a ser humana de nuevo, llena de miedo y dudas.

Edward estaba aquí, eso debía contar algo, pero no. Este Edward no me ofrecía ningún consuelo. Él no era mi esposo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a quienes me agregaron a favoritos :) si creen que merezco un comentario, pueden dejarlo :) *no es presión, solo las invito a hacerlo, si no merece la pena, no es emocionante el cap, o si la historia es caca pues no jejeje***

 **Saludos! Mil gracias por leer :3**


End file.
